El examen
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: El FBI decide dar unas clases a sus agentes y hacerles despues un examen, Booth no a acudido a esas clases y sabe que suspenderá. Decide pedir ayuda a su compañera Brennan y esta acepta darle unas clases de apoyo.


_Aquí dejo otro pequeño corto que se me ocurrió en medio de clase, jajajaja, me parece muy divertido y espero que a vosotros o pase igual. Además nos ayudará a pasar esta espera que, por lo menos a mi, me trae por el camino de la amargura._

_Estos personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a FOX_

* * *

**El Examen**

Otro día nuevo en Washington. Seeley Booth entra al trabajo como otro día cualquiera, a las siete, esperando que algún caso de cuerpo irreconocible aparezca para ir a ver a su compañera Brennan, o mejor dicho, a su amiga Huesos.

Al entrar en su despacho ve un papel encima de su mesa. Lo lee atentamente y no puede creerlo. Ni siquiera recordaba las clases que tendría que haber dado las semanas pasadas para aumentar el rendimiento del FBI, las clases en las que les ayudarían a recordar materias que habían olvidado como lengua, matemáticas o…ciencias, esas clases que se había saltado porque creía una tontería, y ahora, allí, encima de su mesa, un papel que le avisa del examen que tendría al día siguiente. Seeley no sabía que hacer, no sabía nada, sabía que con lengua y otras asignaturas no tendría problemas, pero con ciencias…odiaba ciencias, nunca se le habían dado bien, su cabeza funcionaba a doscientos kilómetros por hora, buscando una solución. Daba vueltas por todo el despacho mirando a todos lados, fue entonces cuando reparó en una foto, una foto en la que salían Huesos y él, y una idea le vino a la cabeza, no era la mejor idea de su vida, ni siquiera sabía si ella aceptaría, pero solo le quedaba intentarlo.

Brennan estaba en su despacho, acababa de termina de identificar un cuerpo del limbo y tenía que hacer todo el papeleo, era lo que más odiaba, tener que tirarse todo el día en el laboratorio, identificando personas a quien nadie esperaba ya. Llevaba todo el día esperando a que Booth apareciera por la puerta, trayéndole un nuevo caso y que juntos salieran a la calle, pero, ya eran las once de la mañana y nadie había pasado por allí.

-¡¡Brennan, Brennan, necesito tu ayuda!!-Booth entraba como un huracán en el despacho de la antropóloga.

-No me lo esperaba así.-Dijo ella pensando en alto.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Booth sin entender la contestación de su compañera.

-Nada, nada. ¿Dónde han encontrado el cuerpo?-Dijo Brennan mientras recogía sus cosas para emprender el viaje.

-¿Qué cuerpo?-Dijo el agente repasando sus propias palabras, pensando que quizás se hubiera equivocado al hablar.

-¿No vienes para un caso?-Preguntó la antropóloga sin entender nada.

-No, mira.-Dijo Booth entregándole el papel que le avisaba del examen a la antropóloga. Brennan lo leyó detenidamente y se lo devolvió al agente.

-¿Y?-Dijo ella sin entender el propósito de Booth.

-Pues…que no fui a las clases.-Brennan miró a Booth sin entender muy bien nada.-Por favor ayúdame a aprobar ese examen.

-Booth, yo no se nada del FBI…

-¡Pero si el examen es de ciencias!-Dijo el agente aclarándoselo todo a la antropóloga. Esta le miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No se te dan bien las ciencias?-Brennan aguantaba la risa de la mejor forma que podía.

-No estoy para que me tomes el pelo Huesos, necesito tú ayuda.-Brennan miró a Booth, parecía realmente desesperado.

-Esta bien. ¿Te pasas esta tarde por mi casa sobre las…ocho?-Los ojos de Booth se iluminaron de ilusión.

-Allí estaré.-Dijo Booth antes de irse sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

A las siete y media de la tarde Booth ya tocaba el timbre de Brennan cargado con el libro de ciencias que tendría que haber utilizado para las clases, sin en cambio el libro tenía aún hasta el plástico.

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír durante toda la clase, Booth no paraba de decir tonterías que hacían que ambos se rieran sin parar. Por otro lado se estaba dando cuenta de que Booth era más bueno en los estudios de lo que ella jamás había pensado, memorizaba todo con una rapidez asombrosa y, aunque no paraba de hacer bromas, sabía que tenía que estudiar y no interrumpía, demasiado, las explicaciones de la antropóloga.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Dijo la antropóloga mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a la cocina.

-Si, por favor.-La antropóloga cogió dos cervezas y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, al mirar la hora se sorprendió de la hora que era, el reloj marcaba las once de la noche.

-Bueno, creo que tendríamos que ir pidiendo algo para cenar. ¿No creer?-Dijo la antropóloga. El agente miró su reloj.

-Wow, que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo.-dijo asombrado.-Tú eres de esas profesoras que tenía yo cuando era joven.-la antropóloga se había vuelto a levantar para coger el teléfono, pero se paró al oír el comentario.

-¿Esas profesoras?-Dijo ella divertida.

-Si, esas profesoras cañones que hacían que las clases se pasaran muy rápido, te enamoraban y, si eran tan divertidas como tú, el tiempo se pasaba volando.-Brennan quedó callada sin saber muy bien que contestarle a su compañero, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ella con una sonrisa pícara. Ella decidió tomar el teléfono para llamar a un tailandés y él volvió la vista a los libros sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso.

La comida llegó en pocos minutos, los cuales ellos no habían podido mirarse a la cara, pero, poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad y, sobre las dos de la madrugada Booth decidió volver a casa.

-Mañana te llamaré para contarte que tal me ha ido.-Dijo el agente en la puerta del apartamento de su compañera.

-Claro y, suerte.-Con esas últimas palabras de su compañera el agente se metió en el ascensor.

Al día siguiente, sobre las doce de la mañana, Brennan esperaba ansiosa la llamada de su compañero, llevaba más de dos horas esperando en su despacho al lado del teléfono, no quería irse al limbo a trabajar, no quería que Booth la llamara y ella no estuviera para escucharle. Pero, se hacía tarde y lo más seguro es que el agente se hubiera olvidado de llamarla.

Resignada, la antropóloga se levantó de su asiento y, poniéndose su bata fue a salir de su despacho.

-¡¡Brennan!!-Oyó la antropóloga antes de salir. Pocos segundos después el agente Booth entraba por la puerta emocionado.-¡¡He aprobado Brennan!! ¡¡He aprobado!!-El agente abrazó a su compañera y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí, cuando paró un poco no se lo pensó dos veces y, con toda la emoción del momento besó a su compañera, la cual estaba tan impresionada por el acto del agente que ni siquiera puedo reaccionar.-Cuando era joven me quedé con las ganas de besar a mi profesora de ciencias, era guapísima, no voy a cometer el mismo error contigo, que eres mucho más hermosa y especial para mi.

Brennan miraba a su compañero con la respiración acelerada, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿era amor o simplemente el calentón del momento?, no lo tenía claro, solo sabía que estaban abrazados, mirándose intensamente, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus cabezas muy juntas, lo único que sabía en ese momento es que quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y eso hizo.

La pareja junto sus labios por tercera vez en su extraña relación y ambos pudieron por fin sentir los calidos labios del otro sin miradas indiscretas, solo ellos dos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos comentarios._

_Hasta el próximo fic_

_Kaksa_


End file.
